Fall
by Flamer89
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. My first fanfic so plz r&r! basically H and HR had to fall before they saw what was right in front of them! T just to be safe because it does mention suicide...


**A/n :** More at the end...lyrics in _italics_ and from Celine dion Right in front of me.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters belong to J.K song to Celine Dion but basic plot is mine...sorry if there seems to be any similarities with anyone elses!

**Fall.**

_Life, it can twist your heart_

_Put you in the dark_

_I was cold and lonely_

It had been nearly 2 years since Hermione had left Hogwarts and she had lost contact with virtually everyone except Harry. Sure, she kept in touch with Ron but not as much since she declined his offer of a date in the last year when they had graduated. Recently Harry had stopped owling her because his latest girlfriend kept him busy. She felt cold and alone.

_Doubt, it can close you in_

_Build the walls within_

_I let fear control me_

_And that girl didn't know_

_Where the answer would be_

Harry never really let anyone close to him before or after the final battle. He didn't want to put anymore innocent lives in danger. Hermione made sure that she kept in contact with him though. He was grateful for that. He became reclusive before the battle because he wasn't sure he could win and so he built a gigantic wall around himself so no one would get hurt.

_Right in front of you_

_Right in front of me_

_We were looking for it somehow_

_Somewhere we couldn't see_

Neither had stayed single for long. They both felt a hole where lost loved ones once were. Hermione had lost both her parents and Harry had lost the Weasley family due to neglect, he didn't keep in contact because seeing how Ginny had moved on so quickly hurt. Hermione even moved to Bulgaria to be closer to Krum but realised that it would never work out. She owled the news of her heartbreak to Harry and he tried to be there but was currently dating Lavender.

_But the love was always there_

_It's been around us everywhere_

_I had to fall to finally see_

_That you were right in front of me_

The loss of everything, especially the loss of talking to Harry was becoming too much to bare for Hermione and so she decided that she only had one thing left to lose. It wasn't as if anyone would miss her. She doubted they would even realise she was gone! But she felt that she should give them an explanation. She wrote small note to Ron, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and finally Harry. She told them how she loved them all very much and hoped to see them again when they moved on. She used the floo network to send them and picked up the razor blade as she sat in front of her fire, reminiscing the times in the common room, when life seemed so much easier. When she wasn't alone. When someone was there to catch her.

_Faith, it can lift you up_

_And if you got enough_

_To reach a new beginning_

Harry was sat in the sitting area of his flat with his head in his hands. After a difficult and teary break-up with Kate, his ex-girlfriend, he was about to go write to Hermione. He hadn't written in months because Kate had become jealous of the closeness between the two but that didn't matter now. He would apologise and hope she would understand. A letter fluttered into the room after bursting out from the green flames. He caught it deftly and opened it. After reading through once his eyes started to water and his only thoughts were that he hoped it was a joke or at least he wasn't too late.

_Love, can withstand strong_

_In the final hour_

_We'll find the joy in living_

He apparated into Hermione's flat and rushed at once to the still girl's side. Rivers of crimson red were starting to pool. He pulled her into a sitting position and tried as best he could to stem the flow. He could only ask 'Why'? He held her then, never seeing the fluttering of eyelashes as the slowly parted.

_Don't let go_

_Cause that I know_

_Pretty soon you will see_

She felt a sticky warmth around her wrists. She was desperate to scratch the stickiness away but was prevented by the bulk in front of her and the fact that her arms were pinned down. Hermione recognised the black messy hair then and merely wished he would never let go as sobs racked her body.

_Right in front of you_

_Right in front of me_

_We were looking for it somehow_

_Somewhere we couldn't see_

Harry slowly pulled back when the sobbing had lessened to small hiccups. He stared into her eyes, demanding an answer to his silent question. She dropped her gaze, to ashamed to look at him but he merely caught her chin and forced her eyes to look back at his own. His were full of confusion and pain and something else...Hers held sadness and regret. But she wasn't sure whether or not it was her eyes that held that secret emotion that she never thought she'd feel or his.

_But the love was always there_

_It's been around us everywhere_

_I had to fall to finally see_

_That you were right in front of me_

He saw then everything he had been looking for. The gaping hole was finally not so big. He dipped his head and kissed her salty, tearstained cheeks. He looked into her eyes before pressing his lips to hers.

_You are my tomorrow_

_There's safety in your arms_

_Where you'll go I'll follow_

_'Cause you're the world where I belong_

Hermione noticed she was still in his arms but said nothing. She felt safe there, as if nothing or no one could harm her. She realised then that she would follow Harry to hell and back because he was her world. Everything she had been searching for was in front of her.

_Right in front of you_

_Right in front of me_

_We were looking for it somehow_

_Somewhere we couldn't see_

Baffled as to the scene in front of them, Ginny and Ron quietly apparated away once more.

_But the love was always there_

_Surrounding us everywhere_

_I had to fall to finally see_

_That you were right in front of me_

Weak smiles passed between the two while they grasped the fact that everything they had wanted, needed and dreamed for had been there the whole time. They couldn't see it before. They had to both fall and plummet to the bottom before realising that there was someone there to fall with...that that person was in front of them the whole time...

**A/n:** Hey this is my first fic so it would be great to get some feedback hint hint sorry if there are any errors! don't have a beta! This actually turned out more angsty than I wanted. I meant for it to be about how they realised they were more than friends...so it shocked me when I started typing hermione trying to commit suicide! But i figured it kinda worked...Let me know what you think! I got the idea from a video at YouTube and it is intentionally a oneshot!


End file.
